Naruto:Shikengon
by Ero-Drak
Summary: Naruto's bloodline is the most powefull bloodline that ever been known. Will Naruto master his bloodline. Book 1. I suck at summarys. Hinatas a prevert in this story. hiatus
1. Naruto rage

**Bold: Kyuubi, Jutsu and Letters **

_Italics: Thoughts_

I don't own Naruto.

This story is an alternate universe were the charters are a little different. Naruto is a little darker, smarter and a little lad back. Hinata does stutter but stops in later in the did I forget she's a pervert, but she doesn't show it till the fifth chapter. I don't hate Sakura ok, so all of you _**SHUTUP!!! **_Also I have no idea if I want to put this story as an harem or just Naruto and Hinata. I will also be putting up new chapters for my other story's coming soon. I'm also stating a new story called: Watch Me Grow. You will see Naruto's live but with so changes. One: Sarutobi will help Naruto in he's traning. Two: Naruto will not have mask. Three: Naruto will create other jutsu beside the _sexy jutsu_. The story will be a harem. Naruto will not have a bloodline. The story will have some crossovers. Namely Yu Yu Hakusho. Watch how Naruto gets the name Konoha no Shin Kitsune(Konoha Spirit Fox). The story's chapters are going to be long. You may not see the story tell next month or until I go on my summer break. Well thats it for me now on with the story.

* * *

_Settings: After the chunin Preliminaries finals._

"Kakaski-sensai! I need a favor!" A blond boy with an orange jumpsuit said as he's hopping around. "Don't say another word Naruto. I can't train you." A masked one-eyed Jonin said. "Why not!" but before Kakashi could answer. Naruto figured it out. "HEY! Your going to train Sasuke aren't you!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto shut up! Your in the hospital!" Said a voice from behind.

**_I-X-I_**

"Sakura-Chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking at the pink haired girl. She looked at him like it was the most offensive thing she has ever heard. "I'm here to see Sasuke-kun. I mean he is the one that saved us from Orichimaru." She said with a matter-of-fact tone. " What are you talking about? It if wasn't for me Sasuke would be dead right now. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have made it to the finals!" Naruto yelled with anger.

_**I-X-I**_

"I highly doubt that you alone got your scroll to pass the exam. You have a lot of stamina but your not that strong." Kakashi said without thinking, Sakura just nodded. She knew Naruto was right but she didn't what to admit it. So she stayed quieted.

_**I-X-I**_

"But I…" Naruto said with a little pain in his eyes.

"That's enough Naruto. If you could barely beat Kiba how am I supposed to believe that you got the scroll without help?" Kakaski said looking up from his book giving his student a glare. "Please Naruto do not lie to me." Kakashi said looking back down at his book.

_**I-X-I**_

Naruto was shaking with rage. I mean how could he. But maybe their was hope...maybe. "Sakura-Chan" She sow a glimmer of pain in his eyes but dismissed it as figure it was her imagination. I mean come on Naruto feeling bad, _really._She turned her head unknown of what she just did.

_**I-X-I**_

At that point Naruto felt many emotion

Pain

Disbelieve

Anger

And finally Heartbreak.

_**I-X-I**_

Disbelieve. _'How the hell can they not believe me.'_

Anger._ 'Those basters. Sakura saw what happen.'_

Pain._ 'I guess she Really isn't my friend. I guess i really am alone.' _

Heartbreak._ 'How could she do this I loved her.'_

_'So I its true I really don't have any friends…I guess I really am alone'_

So put bluntly he felt like shit. With that his mask was shattered be on repair

_**I-X-I**_

They were expecting a combat form him but all they got was…nothing…but a sound of dripping water.

_**I-X-I**_

It felt like an eternity when he lifted his heads up from the shadows of his hair. The looks in his eyes sent a cold rush through there body. The look in his eyes could freeze hell over. In a heartbeat everybody in the hospital felt a massive killer intent that could be felt all the way to sound oto. _'This-this can't be Naruto. His killer intent is massive.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she fell to her knees.

'_This is incredible. So…powerful. This isn't even the kyuubi's this all Naruto's. Its so powerful I can even see the aura!' _Kakashi thought as he watched the hell fire surrounding Naruto.

_**I-X-I**_

A crowed was made. Every Ninja in the village stood there. A reddish black aura was surrounding Naruto like hellfire. Naruto was be on piss, but his face didn't show it. His face showed no emotions. Which scarred the hell out of everyone.

_**I-X-I**_

What got people were his eyes. They weren't his natural deep ocean blue. They were a mix of black and purple. In the center was a red swirl spinning with all its beauty.

_**I-X-I**_

"N-Nar-N-Naruto." Sakura said shaky. He turned his head slowly at Sakura. She was scared out of her mind. "I-I'm s-so-sorry." She stuttered. His look didn't change. All the hatred was on his tear stained face. "Naruto p-please don't look at me like that. Where friends remember." Sakura said in a pleading voice. Where was the dope that used to like her.

_**I-X-I**_

"Friends…Sakura" everyone was quiet and edge. Even the hokage was on edge. He himself can't even put up a killer intent that powerful. "You don't know what it means to be a friend to someone. I've tried to be your friend but now I know that someone like you are unable to have friends. in other words,"

_**I-X-I**_

He tilted his head back so everyone could see his eyes. He spoke the 7 words that broke her heart. "I regret calling you…my friend" and with that he calmly walked though the door. He stopped at the door and turned his head over his shoulder staring completely at Kakashi. "Kakashi…you always said 'Those who break the rules and regulation are trash…but…Those who don't care about their companions are worse then trash.' Congratulations." Naruto glared at him hotly "You trash." And with that he walked out the door. A lone tear rolled down Kakashi face while Sakura was on her knees crying. Not one moment did they think that Naruto would take this so seriously. Those eyes, they could see every bad thing they did to the blond. They all thought the same thing at the same time. _'I'm sorry Naruto.'_ Nobody notice that a purple haired genin was long gone from her stay at the hospital.

* * *

Sorry guy I'm going to put the rest of my stories on hold. I'll do one chapter for each. I'll be focusing on this story a lot more then the others. This basically book 1. Book 1 is basically forcing on the chunin exams so this is a very short story. This is a Naruto and Hinata fanfic.

So keep on reading I might not post stories often because I have school and family things going on, but I might need help with my story so if you have any suggestions email me.

Je ne


	2. Hinata's Love

**Bold: Kyuubi, Jutsu and Letters**

_Italics: Thoughts_

I don't own Naruto

Q/A. Time to answer your comments. People luck is on my side I found a computer.

Hikory: I absolutely agree with you. Team seven needed to see the light.

Naruto 21: If you think the bloodline looks cool. Wait tell you see its abilities. Its…IT's…ITS…in the next chapter.

Bulrog the god: I know there are a lot of them, but to me they are the perfect couple to me. Maybe later on in the story I might put a harem or a third person.

That's all the questions I will answer right now so back to the story.

**START**

* * *

On the outside he smiled no matter what. Always positive that things will change for him. A sunshine of hope. On the inside however, he was in pain. Lonely and hurting, today his smile didn't show. All the happiness that always brightens the day was gone and replaced by grief and endless pain that lies in his heart.

_**I-X-I**_

Right now he was sitting in the woods remembering all of the lies his so called friends gave to him. He looked back at his life and could only feel....empty at it. The life of pain and heartack. The sky cried for Naruto. It was like the gods themselves cried for Naruto's endless pain. Naruto felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. Tears. He promised himself he wouldn't cry ever again, and for awhile he once thought he forgot how to cry. Today he felt like he was in great pain be on believe. He had to scream out all the pain he had collected over the years.

_**I-X-I**_

"AHHHHHHH! THIS IS SO STUPID! WHY AM I ALWAYS IN PAIN!? IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DAMNIT!? WHY DID YOU SEAL THE KYUUBI IN ME!? I UNDERSTAND YOU COULND'T BEAT IT BUT WHY ME?! I'VE BEEN HATED, FEARED, ABUSED, AND MISTREATED!!? KAMI! WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?! I DON'T have anything left to give..." Naruto whispered the last part to himself. He was tired of felling this pain. Tired of the cold he felt going down his back. He had to let it out. He pushed all the negative emotions in his whole body and let it out.

I-X-I

One word could describe what happen next. …Boom…

_**I-X-I**_

"NARUTO!!" a purple haired girl with white eyes screamed for the person she loves explodes. She ran into the woods to hopefully talk to Naruto, but what she found was a big crater and I mean a big crater. It toke up half of the woods. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-Kun!" She got no answer just smoke blown into her face. "Byakugan!" She looked everywhere for him. "Where is he…there!" She yelled to herself as she ran to him with speed that could put the forth hokage to shame.

_**I-X-I**_

When she reached him he was on his hands and knees painting. "Naruto-kun are you alright." She was to scared to stutter. He never answer her question. "Naruto-kun please answer me" still nothing answer. " Naruto please answer me. I don't like you like this. Please I love you too much. I always loved you I was just scared to tell you. I love you Naruto!" She broke down in a loving hug and cried on his shoulder.

_**I-X-I**_

"How could you love me? I'm a monster. A demon." He said in an emotionless voice. **SLAP!! **Could be heard all around the forest. "Don't you dare say that ever again? You are not a monster or a demon you're the blond knuckled headed ninja I fell in love with." Hinata said with a stern voice. Naruto looked at Hinata with an awe expression while holding his bruised cheek.

_**I-X-I**_

"But I…" he was shut up by a passionate kiss. She put all the love she has for him in to it. He stiffed at first, but kissed back with all that he had. It lasted for a few minutes but it felt like hours. When they broke away she said one thing that let him know he was loved. "Naruto-kun. I will always love you. You are **my** Naruto-kun!" With that he fell asleep from charka depletion in her arms while she ran her hands though his hair

* * *

I know is short. Most my stories are short so deal wit it. I trying to put 3 chapters on line so I working late at night. Chapter three will be about Naruto's family so Keep on reading. Je ne


	3. The first scroll

**Bold: Jutsu and Letters**

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**I----------X----------I: Means talking sequence **_

I don't own Naruto

Q/A. Time to answer your comments. People luck is on my side I found a computer.

Hikory: If you want to Know more then you have to read more

That's all the questions I will answer right now so back to the story.

**START**

* * *

Naruto POV

'_Huh? Where am I? I remember that I was with Hinata, and she told me that she loved me. Then she kissed me and… that's all I remember.' _Naruto thought to himself.

_**I-X-I**_

I've always played the fool, but I'm actually pretty smart. I'd always had to fake being the idiot to get attention, I didn't have many friends and I was always alone. I didn't want that anymore. I have Hinata now so I will never be alone.

_**I-X-I**_

I don't know how long I've been sitting there in her arms but I didn't care I like her no scratch that I love her. Move then I ever loved Sakura I want to stay with her more then ever. "Hinata" I said in a monotone voice. "Yes Naruto-kun"she asks with confidence in her voice. It didn't matter if he didn't choose her. She would never leave his side. "I…I think I'm falling in love with you."

End Naruto's Pov

_**I-X-I**_

Hinata's Pov

'_Did he just say'_ "Oh …Naruto-kun. You don't know h-how long I've waited for you to say that." I was so ecstatic that the guy I love is between my legs (Not like that!) and head resting on my breast, told me that he loved me. I started hugging him from behind. I had tears of joy rolling down my face. "I-I love you too Naruto-kun" I never seen him actually smile. I've seen his fake smiles but never a real smile from him. I was so happy when I sow him smile. He snuggled deeper in my breast giving me a new shade of red on my face that go redder every second.

Normal Pov

"Naruto-kun what happen to your eyes back at the hospital?" Hinata asked. "Huh my eyes? What are you talking about Hina-chan?" Hinata blush at the nickname but still pressed on. Naruto turning his head to the side like a fox that looked very cute to Hinata. Hinata seemed to understand this. "Naruto-kun could you please put a little bit of charka in you eyes please." Naruto nodded an added a little charka into his eyes. "Naruto kun…please follow me." Hinata said while walking up to a puddle left by the rain. To Naruto everything stopped. It was like every 10 seconds something moved but it was very slow. He could also predict most of what's going on around him. His eye sight was clearer then it use to be. He realized he wasn't getting anywhere if Hinata couldn't keep up with him so he cut the charka to his eyes and followed Hinata. When Naruto got to the puddle he added the same amount of charka to his eyes and looked at his reflection.

_**I-X-I**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" naruto screamed at his new discovery. Hinata was a little shaken up from the scream. She didn't thing he would do that. "N-Naruto it may be your bloodline." Hinata said with a small voice. "M-My bloodline" Naruto said with astonishment in his voice. "Do you know the name of it Naruto-kun?" She too was amazed at his eyes. They were purple and black that seemed to dance around like fire. The swirl in the middle was blood red that seam to hold so much power. Naruto stood up and looked at Hinata with a kind of smile and said, "Lets go find out shall we." Hinata nodded and moved out to the hokage's office.

_**I-X-I**_

Time shift. 5 min. Hokage's office

"Naruto are you felling any better?" The old man said while smocking his pipe. "I'm fine." He said as he put one of his arms around Hinata "Hehehe I'm good." Putting a blushed on Hinata's face and getting a chuckle from the old man. " Now that that's done with I have 5 things to ask you." Naruto said in a serious voice. "What is it" Hiruzen asked already knowing what he was going to ask. "My first request is to leave team seven under Kakashi Hattake." Naruto said in a professional voice. The Hokage knew why but played dumb.

_**I----------X----------I**_

"Why"

"Because Kakashi only trains Sasuke and never me or Sakura. How can I become Hokage if he never trains me?"

"There's a good reason why he…"

"I really don't care what your excuse is. If he was ordered to then so be it, but that doesn't stop anyone to give me a scroll Not only that if he was order too then he Sasuke should have been his apprentices instead of hindering both mine and Saukra's skills."

"……."

"I think I proved my point."

"Ok I'll allow you to if you pass the exams."

"Fine. Thank you. My second request is that I want to know about my parents but that can wait until after the meeting. My third request is that I want any inheritance that my family left. Forth I wish to leave the village to train for the exams." Those two something he wasn't expecting but didn't think about it to much.

_**I----------X----------I**_

The third nodded "I will allow you to leave the village." Naruto nodded his head. "Thank you. My fifth request is I would like a sensei to come with me." Sarutobi nodded "Fine there somebody at the hot springs that can train you." Naruto gave a him a kind smile "Thank you." The old man pulled out 5 scrolls from under his desk one Naruto recognized. "Here Naruto." The third though Nauto a gold scroll to him. Hinata read over his shoulder. (Ya. You forgot about her didn't you)

**I-X-I**

_**Dear Naruto,**_

**_I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I never wanted to seal the Kyuubi in to you. I wanted you to be viewed as a hero but I know deep in my heart you will be mistreated. The reason you were never told this or given your real last name which is Namikake, is because I had a lot of enemies after me and they wouldn't hesitate to kill you. You mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki. She was a sannin_****_for The Village Hidden in The Air. She was a very powerful woman. Actually everyone from Air is very powerful. If I faced off against the Kage which was Kushina's father at the time, I wouldn't even touch him even with my speed. _**(Damn)**_ Son your mother and I love you so much. If you haven't guessed it I am the 4th Hokage._** (No shit) **_My name is Minato Namikaze, Your Father. I leave you my forbidden scroll to learn from along with some others. Also you have my house and my money I saved and plus the amount your mom sends to you every year._** (Eyes widened) **_Take care and be strong Naruto._**

_**Love,**_

_**Minato Namikaze **_

_**Yondaime Hokage**_

_**I-X-I**_

A tear rolled down Naruto's and Hinata's face. Hinata hugged Naruto from behind. "Thank you for showing me this Oji-san." The old Sandaime smiled. "Your welcome. Now are you ready for the next scroll." Naruto nodded his head waiting for the next scroll. The third though a light blue scroll to Naruto. It said….

* * *

Clift hanger. Thanks for the reviews. You keep reading and I'll keep typing. Je ne.


	4. The second scroll

**Naruto: Shikengon**

Bold: Kyuubi, Jutsu and Letters Italics: Thoughts

_**I----------X----------I: Means talking sequence **_

I don't own Naruto

_**Dear Naruto,**_

**_I'm sorry I had to leave you. I really wanted too take you with me but I believed in what Minato said. I hope you were raised right. Naruto if you ever want to see me just ask a man name Jiraiya. Your bloodline is called Shikengon. This bloodline is very powerful. Your eye sight improve 15 percent. Your eyes are like a scanner. When you lock eyes with someone you can read their minds. This gives us the perfect way to attack our opponent and know what attack they have in their arsonal. Not only that we are able to cancel genjustus on us with ease. Not many from our clan can do genjustu manly becuase of our large charka reserve and liking we have too ninjutsu. Don't think just becuase we can't do a genjusu dosen't mean we can't counter and dispel them. We can even cancel out a genjustu made by the__ Mangekyo Sharingan with enough concentration. Our eyes can predict things better then the Sharingon. Our eyes can copy any Nin, Tai, and genjutsus before we even see it. We can even see the charka pathways but not the tenketsu. Son our eyes have only one weakness but I will not put it in this letter for obvious reasons. Naruto come to air. I await your arrive my son._**

_**Love, **_

_**Kushina Uzumaki**_

_**I--X--I**_

"Kaa-san" Naruto said as another tear rolled down his face. "Are you going to go Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a sad smile. "Yes…I think I will." He said with a smile. "C-Can I come?" she said with hope in her eyes. "Not this time. Next time, okay?" He said putting up a sad smile. He knew she would ask this but he know she would distract him and he can't have that. She sighed and nodded. "Naruto these scrolls are your fathers techniques. The dark blue one is your fathers signature move, Rasengan. The white scroll is the Shinshin no jutsu. The yellow scroll is what made your father famous. The Hiraishin no Jutsu." Naruto put all the scrolls away heading to the door "Thanks old man. For everything. Hina-chan come on. Lets get going. See you later…Hokage-sama." With that they walked out the door. Sarutobi was shocked. Naruto never called him that. He chuckled a little bit but then blue into a full-blown laughter. "Hahahahahaha my boy you will make a fine Hokage someday."

_**I-X-I**_

Time Shift. 3 min. Hot springs.

"Naruto-kun why are we here?" Hinata asked lovely tone that held love. "The old man said there were somebody here who could teach me." Naruto said with eager. "Oh but w-wait a moment Naruto-kun" She said with a blush on her face. "Huh wha-mpph" was all Naruto could say before Hinata put him in a passionate kiss. Naruto stiffen at first but relaxed and kissed her back with equal passion. Hinata brushed her tongue a crossed his teeth. He opens his mouth to allow Hinata to enter his mouth. There were a battle of tongues rolling around every fiber of there mouths. Moans could be heard all over the hot springs that didn't go unheard by a certain pervert.

_**I-X-I**_

When they finally broke apart they just stared in each other's eyes, and of corse Hinata was in a daze. "T-That was amazing Naruto-kun." She said with lust in her eyes. "Yeah I enjoyed it to Hinata-chan." Naruto said while giving Hinata a peck on the lips. "Hohoho so did I." They turned around to see...

* * *

Haha cliffhanger. I hope you all like that fluff. So please review. Also in the next chapter will be a lemon. I am writing it because my friend is making me do it. So till the next chapter. Je ne


	5. Setting off

**Naruto: Shikengon**

Bold: Kyuubi, Jutsu and Letters Italics: Thoughts

_**I----------X----------I: Means talking sequence **_

I don't own Naruto

There he was. A man with white hair and face paint scribing down things on a notebook. He had a perverted smile on his face as he giggled as he watched the two. The old Naruto really hated perverts, but unknown to anyone he was a pervert himself. Not a big pervert but a pervert none the less.

_**I-X-I**_

"Ok. Who are you and give me one good reason why I shouldn't yell 'Pervert' in a bathhouse full of bathing nude woman." Naruto said in slight anger. I mean come on, some asshole was spying on him making out with his new girlfriend. _'What a teme. He was actually enjoying us looking at us. I promise you'll pay for that old man.' _ Naruto stared at the white haired guy as he got in to a pose. _"I shall tell you my true identity. I am the man who has no enemies in the north, south, east, and west. Not even in the heavens! I am one of the sannins. White-haired frog tamer. Even a crying baby would stare in awe…The great Jiraiya. That is me."_ The now proclaimed Jiraiya shouted. Everyone was quiet after that. Naruto and Hinata just hummed to herself and walked away slowly. Jiraiya had a huge sweat drop, but before Naruto could walk fully away his brain click. "Wait Jaraiya? Yeah you're the one who trained my dad." Naruto said calmly turning around.

_**I----------X----------I**_

"So I guess you know huh."

"Yes I do and I need a favor from you." Naruto said walking up to the old man.

"What is it?" Jiraiya said lifting an eyebrow.

"Can you train me in my fathers techniques and take me to The village hidden in the air."

Jiraiya took a moment to think about this. "…Ok fine, but first you must do something for me." Jiraiya said starting to put on a one of his perverted smiles.

Naruto smiled and the warm caring Naruto took over. "I can take it believe it!"

Jiraiya smile got wider at this. "Fine me a girl. You know a babe with nice curves."

"So all you want is a girl." Jiraiya nodded waiting for the girl. Naruto cracked his knuckles and made a seal. "Ahaha no problem **"Oiroke no jutsu!"**(Sexy jutsu) Jiraiya a massive nosebleed but not enough to put him to sleep. " Wow! Nice. Got the craves right and everything. What do you call this jutsu?" Jiraiya said in awe. "It's called the **Oiroke no jutsu." **Jiraiya was looking over Narkia (sp?) with awe and a hint of lust. When he was done looking at 'her' he some how got a pair of fans and then shouted "Perfect 10! Ok gaki I'll train you but…"

Naruto put a figure to her mouth that made her look 'cute'. "But what Jiraiya-sama?" At that Jiraiya lost even more blood. "But you have to stay in that form on the way." Naruto burst into a puff of smirk raising a finger to the old perverted man. "What's the matter with you. What kind of pervert are you?" Jaraiya gave a cheesy laugh "I'm big pervert one." Naruto lost his ability to speak at that point. "Seriously gaki, I'll do it. Go pack and meet me at the gate in 3 hours." Naruto nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand and started to walk away, but before they went pass the female bath hut he yelled one more thing out. "SEE YOU LATER ERO-SANNIN. TRY NOT TO PEEK IN THE WOMENS BATH HOUSE ANYMORE!" Naruto gave his first foxy smile in awhile and walked away. Before Jaraiya could do any thing half naked women with torches surrounded him. "CURSE YOU GEKI!! CURSE YOU!!" Was all Jiraiya could say beaten to the ground. Everyone in Konoha could hear girly screams and laughter.

_**I----------X----------I**_

**With Naruto & Hinata**

Hinata grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and stared leading him to the Hyuga estate. "Hinata where we going?" Naruto notice the intense blush on her face but thought nothing of it and moved on. "I'm taking you home to pack and to g-give you your g-g-going away g-gift." She managed to get a hold of herself while not looking at her feet. Naruto kept thinking _'Going away gift. Did she know I was leaving but how?" _Naruto thought to himself as he followed his wierd girlfriend.

_**I-X-I**_

They stopped by the hyuga estate. Hinata ran inside and came out with a sports bag. "Hey Hina-chan what's in the bag?" She stole a kiss and before she left has whispered something barely audible. "Secret." The tone of her voice was so seductive it made Naruto a little hard. She grabbed his hands again and ran to Naruto's apartment.

_**I-X-I**_

**Lemon. People don't won't to read scroll down**

As soon as Naruto closed the door he found that Hinata has already captured his lips. Before Naruto could speak Hinata was already in the bathroom. _'I wish she stop doing that.'_

**Hinata's Pov**

'_OK I'm in Naruto's house.' _Every dirty thought that she ever wanted to do with Naruto came back full fold. "Ok lets begin."

**Normal Pov**

Naruto has already started packing. Well until he felt arms circling around his waist rubbing his lower member. "H-H-Hinata w-w-what are you doing." He managed to stutter out. "Oh Naruto." She said in a seductive voice. "You are very big and **very** hard." She said while putting hand down his pants.

"Naruto…I love you more then anything in the world. When I first sow you, you were so much different then the rest. I truly love you with all my heart and then some." She then gave him the most passionate kiss she has ever given him. When he saw her she was wearing a lavender bra with a lavender thong that put Naruto's heartbeat erratic.

"Naruto" as she said itching closer to his face but stopped a few centimeters to say "I'm hungry." That did it. Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style and laid her on the bed. He captured her lips with in his own. She was complete bliss. Naruto took her bra off and started playing with her nipples. She was moaning in complete bliss. "Ahh Naruto-kun." He put one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking on her now harding nipple. "Ahhh! Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata was moaning in complete bliss. She loved getting her nipples sucked. Naruto started taking off her thong while she was playing with his dick. She has already tossed those pesky pants away. "Well Hina-chan you're not the only one that's hungry." Naruto said with lust in his eyes. Naruto starting down on Hinata. She started moaning in complete loving bliss. In a few minutes she felt a tighten in her stomach. "Ahhh. Oh! Oh Naruto-kun! I think…I think I'm coming!" Just as she said that a wave of an orgasm hit Hinata hard. Naruto happily lapped the cum from her already wet pussy. Hinata was panting in satisfaction. "Naruto-kun" She said with passion. "I've never felt anything like that." She sat up and playfully pushed Naruto on his back watching his dick throb with impatience.

"Ok. Naruto-kun. It's my turn to play with **you.**" She said without the slight bit of stuttering. It's amazing that she stopped stuttering just like that. As soon as she learned about his secret, she has almost completely stopped her stuttering.

She dropped down in his lap and started sucking his cock. She flicked her tongue over the head of his cock to see what his reaction would be. She didn't go unheard. "Damn Hinata. Where did you learned to do that?" She only sucked him harder as a reply. It didn't take long for him to cum in her mouth. She the swallowed his cum without a second thought. She learned that she like to things that day. 1. She liked the taste of his penis loved to taste his cum it was sweat but tangy.

Hinata stood over Naruto's cock ready to give her virginity to her lover. She slowly inserted his cock into her, thus breaking her barrier. There she did it. Her virginity is no more. She winced at the pain as few tears came out. "Hinata, maybe we should stop if it hurts you." She smiled weakly at his concerned. "It's ok Naruto-kun. It always hurt for the first time for girls." She said given him a kiss. He gave her a smile while holding her left breast playing with her nipple. She pulled his dick in and out of her, She was moaning in complete pain and pleasue. It didn't take her long for her to cum. "Oh…oh…oh…my…**GOD!!**" Naruto flipped her over and started to ram his cock into her pussy increasing his speed. "Ahhhhh! Yes Naruto-kun! Right there! Right there! Harder! Harder!" Naruto kept bamming up against her G-spot which gave Hinata most pleasure. "Oh god I'm Cumming!" Hinata arched her back as her orgasm hit home but didn't stop there. She kept on Cumming, it wouldn't stop there. He kept thrusting into her pussy. By now they were covered in sweat. Her inner walls were coking his dick. "Ah Hinata…I-I'm Cumming!" Naruto said ramming Hinata with everything he reached up and stared plulying on Naruto's hair. "AHHHHHH!!! OH SHIT!!" Hinata said as her orgasm just kept coming. Naruto took most of his cock out of her to stop from Cumming into her, but before he knew it Hinata cross her legs over Naruto's ass shoving Naruto's entire dick into her. As soon as she felt him cum her own lasting orgasm was stopping. Her body went limp and fell along side Naruto.

_**I-X-I**_

**Lemon End. Ok people its safe**

The smell of sex loomed the air. Naruto and Hinata took a shower.(separately) Hinata got dressed into what she first came in to. Naruto got dressed in a crimson muscle shirt, and black baggy pants. He put on a loose black shirt. He also put on fingerless gloves, and black sandals and he replaced blue cloth for his headband for a black one. It's been about 45 minuets since they had sex and yet were sitting on the couch holding each other

_**I-X-I**_

"Naruto-kun do you have to go on that trip." Hinata said holding her lover. "Ya I do believe its time. Besides, I bet you family misses you, Hinata" Naruto with the same love and warmth that has always attracted her. "While I'm gone please train well. I won't you to be as strong as possible" Hinata smiled. "Ok Naruto-kun, but you promised to do good too." Putting on his trademark fox smile and said, "Of course Hina-chan."

_**I-X-I**_

**45 minutes later.**

"Naruto-kun I'm really going to miss you." Hinata said with a playful pout." I'll really miss you to but I really have to go." Naruto said pitifully. "I understand Naruto-kun." hinata said sadly.

"I promise Hinata." Naruto said while shaking with a bit of rage. Hinata looked up at her lover in confusion. "I'll make Neji pay for what he did to you. He had no right." Hinata was about to say something until she heard a puffing noise from behind. "Well Naruto Its time to go." Naruto nodded and not knowing he was late. He gave Hinata one of his foxy smiles that always made her feel good. Hinata walked over to Naruto and gave him a kiss. "I love you Naruto-kun please be safe."

Before he could say anything he heard a perverted giggle from behind him. He looked behind him to see Jiraiya scribbling in a notebook. "Oh please don't stop on my account." Jiraiya said with a perverted smile. A vain could be seen on Naruto and Hinata's head. "ERO-SANNIN!!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!! People though out the village could see a white and yellow blur speeding across Konoha. Hinata stood at Naruto's door watching her boyfriend running off into the distant. _'Oh Naruto-kun.' _ Hinata thought to herself with a giggle

* * *

All right that's it. I hope you all enjoyed the lemon. I making a new story coming out probably in 2 mouths…maybe. The next chaper we find out about Naruto's clan and bloodline. Shikengon. Tell later. Next Chapter: A Family Meeting


	6. He's here

**Naruto: Shikengon**

_Bold: Kyuubi, Jutsu and Letters _

_Italics: Thoughts_

I don't own Naruto

It's been about 3 weeks since Naruto and Jiraiya came to air and started Naruto's training. Kushina put Naruto though hell. Everyday he woke up at 4 in the morning. He did his morning workout, which included: 500 sit-ups, 200 push up, and 10 laps around the village. It takes about 3 hours to finish because of the because of the gravity seals place on him. Naruto starts his training with charka control at 7:30 Am and finish at 9Am. 9am to 12 he worked on his bloodline. It seams that Shikengon has three ways of activation. One: Fear. It's the weakest and common way of activation. If anyone activated it like that then you know longer have to use hand sighs for jutsu. The next way is at a life or death situations. This allows the user to move at the speed of light. The third is rare. The person must feel so many painful emotions at one time for the bloodline to active. It allows the person to copy jutsu and see the charka pathways. It also allows the person to speed up the body at a slow pace. The person may also use light jutsu and dark jutsu. Only 2 people who are alive have active this level, Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki. The last of the Shikengon line. Naruto's grown a lot in short amount of time. His outfit changed as well. Naruto now wore a dark blue trench coat with black baggy pants. He also wore a skintight blood red shirt. He also wore black sandals and he also replaced the blue cloth with a black ones. He also whore black fingerless metal plated gloves that has a seal in the middle of the gloves. The seal said 'light'. Naruto was 4 foot and now he's 5 foot 2. Naruto's hair now reached to his shoulder blades. Naruto has also changed his personality. He's now calm and cool-headed. He no longer had the whisker like marks, they where almost completely gone. He's still the ramen loving, hokage wonabe, happy-go-lucky kid everyone knows and love. He's just a little more lad back.

_**I-X-I**_

At 12:30 though 2 pm, worked on genjutsu with Jaraiya. 2 pm through 4 pm worked on ninjutsu. 4pm though 6 pm worked on taijutsu. Finally 7pm though 9pm worked on tactics.

_**I-X-I**_

Naruto's been doing that same routine for weeks. Day by day Naruto's stats changed, now his stats are:

**Naruto Kazama Uzumaki: Level 12. **

**Bloodline: 4 out of 10**

**Attack Power: 6 out of 10**

**Speed Power: 6 out of 10**

**Stamina: 10 out of 10**

**Charka control: 7 out of 10**

**Charka capacity: 15 out of 20**

**IQ: 7 out of 10**

**Techniques used often **(A/D Remember used often. _wink wink._)**  
**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone jutsu)**

**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation)**

**Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)**

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone)**

**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**

**Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Clone Technique)**

**Hari Jizō (Needle Guardian)**

**Hinjutsu: Sen kami ma (Light realease: Prase of the gods)**

**Hinjutsu: Olraydon (Dark release: Obligation)**

_**I-X-I**_

"Naruto come on where late!" Jaraiya shouted. Yuki just shook her head at her son "Ok, you know the plan right." Kushina asked. Jaraiya and Naruto nodded. "Ok lets get going. Naruto remember, the main focuses of these exams aren't one for power. This exam is more on strategies." Naruto nodded his head, eyes full of determination. Kushina, Jaraiya and Naruto disappeared in a powerful wind.

_**I-X-I**_

**At the arena in the stands**

"So Hinata where do you want to seat." Kiba said. Hinata looked around and sow a lot of people. "Hey Kiba, Hinata-san over here!" A blond girl in an orange top shouted. "Hey Ino-san how are you" Hinata said looking at her blond friend. "Sakura-san are you ok?" Hinata pitted the girl. She has never seen Naruto so mad herself, it scared them. He's face didn't show pain his eyes did.

_**I-X-I**_

Sakura and Kakashi sighed (yes he's there to) "I'm fine Hinata. Do you think he will forgive me?" Sakura said with her head down. Hinata sat down beside her and looked her in the eyes and said "I know he will" ending with a smile.

_**I-X-I**_

"You know Hinata it seems you have a lot of courage and you don't stutter anymore." Ino said giving her a smirk. Hinata blushed crimson and for the first time in a month, she stuttered. "W-what are y-you ta-talking about" Hinata said, trying to play innocent. It didn't help when her face was on fire. "Yes Hinata, I have to agree your glowing today." Kakashi said wile smiling under his mask. Unfortunately they never got their answer as all their friends and teachers started joining there little group. (A/D Everyone's there as in: Choji, Lee, Gai, tenten, ect... Everyone whose fighting are down in the arena.

_**I-X-I**_

(A/D I'm skipping the speeches with the hokage and Genma.) "Okay everyone that's not fighting will go to the upper level. The first match is Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuga." Gamma looked around, "Since Naruto Uzumaki is not here he is dis…" Gamma stopped as a giant tornado descended to the battlefield. When the tornado subdued, three people were standing back to back.

_**I-X-I**_

**In the stains earlier**

"Hey, where's Naruto!?" Kiba said out loud. Everyone looked around for the blond idiot. "Yeah where is he?" Ino said a little worried. "Naruto vs Neji" They all was getting worried. "Where is he?!!" Sakura said hopping for any god to help him get here. They all sow three people come in with a gust of wind. Hinata could only smile._That's just like you Naruto. Always being to flashy.'_ "Is…that…Naruto?" Ino said while licking her lips. Sakura had a blush on her face. Her Inner Sakura was drooling at the mouth. (**Man I wouldn't mind riding that! Cha!) **Inner Sakura shouted giving Sakura another crimson shade. 'My god Naruto's hot.' Every girl below the age of 17 had that thought in mind.

_**I-X-I**_

"Dobe you're late." (Irionic isn't it) Naruto turned around to see his rival and best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto gave one of his foxy smiles "Sorry about that, so am I late?" Sasuke just sighed, "You barely made it." Sasuke looked up at the two adults behind Naruto. 'Who are they?' Before he could say anything the Sandaime appeared before them with a smile on his wrinkled face. "Long time no see Razakage." Sandaime said. Everyone was shock to see one of the legendary Shinobi was here in Konoha.

_**I-X-I**_

Orochimaru was sweating he couldn't beat the old man and the Razakage. Not to mention her bodyguard in the blue kimono. (Jariaya is the bodyguard.) He was seriously hoping they wouldn't interfere.

_**I-X-I**_

"What brings you here?" The sandaime never thought he would see her again. "I came to see my son fight in the exams." She said putting a hand on Naruto's head. This was the second shock of the day. The 'Demon brat's mom was the Kage of the most powerful hidden village in the world. So in a word they were scared.

_**I-X-I**_

"Kaa-san, Chin-san, I don't mean to be rude but I have a match to win." Chin got the hint and puffed up to where the 'Kazakage' is. Unknown by anyone Chin made a shadow clone and made it go to the stands. (I will start calling Jaraiya Chin for now. Also the shadow clone puffed back to look like Jaraiya.)

_**I-X-I**_

Naruto stepped up to the center of the arena facing Neji. "You look like you have something to say." Neji said with a smirk. Naruto closed his eyes. "I said it before." Naruto's Shikengon went ablaze that shocked and amazed everyone. This was his proof. His eyes proof that he's the Razakage's son. "I vow to win" Naruto said as a little bloodlust rolled off him. Naruto's face was completely serious but yet emotionless. He was calm and confident. He looked just like the Forth Hokage. His eyes promised one thing. Pain and lots of it.

_**I-X-I**_

**Kage both**

'_You have one chance. So make it good.'_ Kushina thought to herself

_**I-X-I**_

**Stands**

'_You can do it Naruto-kun' _Hinata thought to herself

**Down at the arena**

'_You'll pay for hurting Hinata-chan' _ Naruto thought to himself.

"Let the first battle of the chunin exams…Begin!"

* * *

The votes are getting realy tight. 

NarutoxHinata: 24

NarutoxHinataxSomeone: 8

NarutoxHarem: 21

Next chapter we will see who won.


	7. Byakugan VS Shikengon

**Naruto: Shikengon**

**IM BACKKKK!!  
Bold: Kyuubi, Jutsu **

and

_Letters Italics: Thoughts_

_**I----------X----------I: Means talking sequence **_

I don't own Naruto

**Neji Hyuuga: Level 8**

**Bloodline: 7 out of 10**

**Attack Power: 5 out of 10**

**Speed Power: 7 out of 10**

**Stamina: 6 out of 10**

**Charka control: 7 out of 10**

**Charka capacity: 6 out of 10**

**IQ: 8 out of 10**

**Techniques used often:**

**Kaiten (Divination whirl)**

**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Divination field, 64 Strikes)**

**Bloodline: 6 out of 10**

The Byakugan is able to see in 360 degrees. The Byakugan can detect anything around them in a 50-meter radius. The Byakugan is a combination of x-ray and infrared vision. The Byakugan has the ability to see the inner chakra coil system, which is the key for them to, used the Gentle Fist style. The Byakugan is able to see individual charka points, allowing the user to shut off the opponent's chakra flow completely. If this happens the opponent cannot perform techniques that require chakra. WARNING! Do not get hit with this attack. The only known weakness is a small blind spot near the back of the neck. Data completed

Naruto smirked and started to formulate a plain to win the battle.

_**I-X-I**_

"Watch closely Hanabi. There's no one else who has inherited the bloodline limit of the Hyuugas as strong as him. Your older sister does not even compare with him," Hiashi Hyuuga said as gazed down at his nephew. Hanabi the seven-year-old girl looked at her father in mild shock. "Even more the my sister?" Hanabi said not really believing him. "Most likely more then you." Hanabi eyes widen at that. She gazed at Neji for a moment but then gazed at her father and said "Can Neji win." Her father didn't answer for a moment then said something that shocked her a lot more then before. "I don't know Hanabi. Uzumaki holds the Shikengon this may be a battle not even the Byakugan can win." Hiashi said solemnly.

_**I-X-I**_

"You will not win. Fate has all ready determined that I will win." Neji said trying to get the blond mad. It worked. Naruto sprinted towards Neji in a slow passed that looked like Naruto hasn't improved at all. Neji paying no attention to that just dodged all of the punches sent towards him.

_**I-X-I**_

"What the shrimp hasn't improved at all." Kankuro said in a bored tone. Sasuke only smirked as he watch his friend charged foolishly at Neji. _'Naruto's not that dumb. He must have a plain.' _ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

_**I-X-I**_

Neji had enough of this and put a palm strike in Naruto's chest only to be blown away by a huge explosion. Everybody was surprise and confused at how Naruto exploded leaving smoke to cover the arena in smoke. When the smoke cleared there stood Neji clutching his left arm as blood streamed from it. Neji was breathing hard. He was confused but assumed he won and tried to put up a smirk but failed.

_**I-X-I**_

**In the stains**

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura said looking for the blond. The genin's were looking franticly for him. They wound not except he just die. He's Naruto for kami sakes. He doesn't know how to just die. The only ones who did not seemed worry was the jonins.

_**I-X-I**_

**Back down in the arena**

"Examiner. I win." Neji said as he limped back up the doors but froze as he saw Naruto looking at him with a smug smile at the entrance of the steps. "Were not thinking of leaving are we. You haven't touched me yet." Neji was sweating. "How…how are you alive. You blew yourself up unless it was a…" Neji didn't even finish his sentence. Naruto only smirked and said "**Bunshin Daibakuha.**(Clone Great Explosion)

_**I-X-I **_

"Neji your eyes are good but you can't tell the deference between a shadow clone and the real deal. You can't win against my eyes I know all of your jutsus for example." Naruto said taking out three Shuriken and throwing them at Neji. Neji only took out a kunai planning to swat them away. He cursed as Naruto made a few hand seals and shouting Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, (Shuriken Shadow Clone) making the three shuriken into thirty.

_**I-X-I**_

'_Kuso he's giving me no choice.' _ Neji started to spin causing a blue and red dome to appear (The red because of the blood from his arm.) Naruto only smirked as he said one word that shocked the tree hyuugas in the crowd. "Hahaha Kaiten." Neji started to slow down that gave Naruto the perfect chance to put his fist in Nejis gut and jumped back to gain some distance. "Neji I told you I would win. What you did to Hinata I will not let that go unjustified." Neji sneered at Naruto with the utmost hate. "What do you know about me? Its her fault my father was killed." Neji told Naruto everything about the seal and what happen to her father. It pissed Naruto off at how he could just blame his problems on Hinata like that.

**_I-X-I_**

**In the stains**

Hinata looked down at the floor trying to hold back her tears. It wasn't her fault. She was only three years old.

_**I-X-I**_

Hiashi only mentally sighed. He did not wish this on his nephew. _'It seems he still holds hatred on the main family._

_**I-X-I**_

"Now do you see why I hate her and now I'll end this. You are with in my Divination." Neji said using all his power to move his arm. Naruto didn't even look at him. If somebody looked closely they would see his eyebrows twitching.

_**I-X-I**_

"**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" (Divination field, 64 Strikes)**

"Hakke 2 strikes

4 strikes

8 strikes

16 strikes

22 strikes

64 strikes!" All of them missed horribly.

Naruto dodged all of his attacks like they were nothing but he even had the gall to do it with his eyes closed.

"Neji." Naruto said with bloodlust rolling of him that made everyone except the kages shiver in fright. "I hate people like you. Blaming your problems on someone who had no say in the matter. People like you make me sick. You even made up a stupid excuse for your actions you blamed it on something that doesn't even exist. You use Hinata as an outlet for your own pain and for that…" Naruto opened his eyes. The black and purple in his eyes took on the roll to be like fire while the swirl spun at incredible speed. "You will **PAY!!**" Naruto made a shadow clone and both made seals and stopped at the same time. "Neji stop complaining about fate and how it can't be changed. A wise men once told me when a capture bird grows wiser they try to open the cage with their beaks." Neji stared at him like the fate of the world hung in the balance. "They don't give up, because they want to fly again."

_**I-X-I**_

Chin (Remember he's Jaraiya shadow clone) smirked at what he heard. _'Oh so I'm wise now about time he gave me a damn complement'_

_**I-X-I **_

"You and me are different Neji. You aren't a dropout, but just because you aren't one, doesn't mean you can't be beaten by one. This match is over Neji" Both Naruto's said thrusting his hands out and saying "**Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" **

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"**

The two jutsu mixed together colliding with Neji full force.When the jutsu was finished Neji was unconscious and it seemed he got out of the way a little but got burnt pretty badly. Genma looked over at the two and raised his hand and said "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

_**I-X-I**_

**In the stands**

"He…He did it!" Sakura yelled cheering for her ex-teammate. Ino was shocked that he won her smile got wider every second he watched him. _' You are very interesting Naruto I can't wait to get to know you better.' _ Kakashi had a smile (not that you can see it.) on his face. _'He's gotten so strong. I wish I was the one to help him active that level of strength.' _Hinata looked at her lover with a small smile. Naruto looked up at her and winked at her causing her face to flush. _'You would thing after I hade sex with him I wouldn't blush so much around him.'_ Hinata thought playfully. Sasuke was seething at the blond. _'How did he get so powerful. He does not deserve that kind of power. That kind of power belongs to me. I need it more.'_

**In the Kage both**

"It seems Naruto has gotten much stronger. Look at him after all that he's not even breathing hard." The third said with a smile. Kushina put on a big smile and said, " What did you expect he is his fathers son." The two kages shared a light chuckle. Orochimaru looked at the blond with lust in his eyes. (Fag) _'I can't wait to get my hands on those eyes. You will be mine Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

There you have it. Sorry I've been gone for so long I was stuck on what to do next about this story. Any new writers out there take my advice always plain out your stories so you won't get writers block. I was so close to in deleting this story. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be so hang tight. Ja ne. 


	8. Confrontment

**Naruto: Shikengon**

All right people I've decided not to change anything since I have been hit with inspiration. And it seems I've been nominated for Author of the year. Also Naruto: Shikengon is being nominated for Fanfiction of The Year. This has inspired me to new heights. Also next week on Wednesday please vote for me. So thank you Jesse Briceno, thank you readers for reading my stories for this opportunity. Now without further more here's Naruto: Shikengon!!

Bold: Kyuubi, Jutsu and Letters Italics: Thoughts 

_**I----------X----------I: Means talking sequence **_

I don't own Naruto

'_Hmmm…it seems there going to attack when Sasuke and Gaara are going to fight. That means I have to be ready.' _ Naruto thought as he was heading to the stains. "Hey Naruto where are you going?" Shikamaru asked the blond. Naruto only gave the boy a foxy smile and ran to the stands.

_**I-X-I**_

**In Stands**

"Man Naruto has gotten really powerful, and in just a month that's amazing." Ino said as she watched the medics pick up Neji. "Yeah he has. Where did he get that much power?" Sasuke said wile grinding his teeth. "Oh that's easy." Naruto said walking to the little group. "I eat all of my greens." Naruto said with a feral grin. Before Naruto even knew it he was rapped up in a loving kiss. Naruto didn't even need to know by the grope he felt though out the kiss to tell who this was. "Hahaha! I missed you to Hinata-hime. Just couldn't wait till I got back huh?" Naruto said with a goofy smile.

**_I-X-I_**

Hinata blushed at that comment. "I missed you Naruto-kun. I'm glad your back." She said never letting the blond go as if afraid he might disappear. "Naruto-kun promises me you won't ever leave me." Naruto frown at that and gave a sigh. "I can't promise that Hinata-hime. A ninja's live is very risky, and I'm going to have to leave time to time." Hinata gave a big sigh and smiled at Naruto. "I know I was just in the moment." Naruto smiled at the girl before he heard a coughing sound from behind her.

Hinata seemed to jump out of her skin at the cough while Naruto put on a sour face. "Well…at least we know why she's so happy." Kakashi said with a perverted giggle. "Yeah. So when did you guys get together." Ino said a little miffed that she couldn't get as close to the blond like she wanted. "Hinata let a blush run over her fac. She had to stop herself form poking her fingers. "We got together a month ago." Hinata said with a shy smile. "Why didn't you tell me Hinata?" He was more then upset but didn't let it show. He liked Hinata a lot, but never said anything because of her crush on Naruto.

"Well…I've been kind of busy lately Kiba-kun." She said in a whisper. Naruto looked down at her now that he was taller then her. He could see that she did not like where the questions were going. "I think that's enough questions for one day." Naruto said as Hinata smiled as thanks.

"Dope who gave you power. I need that type of power to beat my brother. You will tell me." Sasuke said looking at the blond in a killer glare. Any lesser being would have cowered under it but not Naruto he just gave a sigh of annoyance. "Don't you have a match to get on with?" Naruto said as he looked down in the arena. He saw Gaara standing they're looking quite bored.

Sasuke only glared that translated as 'I'm-not –done-yet' but nevertheless jumped down into the arena to face Gaara. Everyone took his or her seat as Naruto sat next to Hinata clearly pissing Kiba off.

**_I-X-I_**

**Down in the stadium**

"You can't really hope to beat me. You know what I am right. I'm a Uchiha." Sasuke said letting his entire ego to show. Gaara just stood there unmoving, "I don't care who you are. You have the same eyes as me so you are worth to be fed to my mother." Gaara said in the same dead tone he used since he was young. Sasuke scoffed at him like he was nothing and charged in to attack.

(For one I'm not going into detail about Everyone's fight. Not cause I'm lazy it just that we seen it before. So what's the point?)

**_I-X-I_**

**Up in the stands**

Naruto watched Sasuke fight and couldn't help but give look to Lee. _'He worked so hard to get at the level he's at now and Sasuke-teme shows up and do it like it's nothing. I'm sorry Lee.'_ Naruto thought as stared at his big-eyed friend. "Wow Sasuke-kun has gotten really strong. He's going to win this for sure." Ino said looking at Sasuke pound away at Gaara's sand dome.

"I don't think so Ino even though Sasuke did have Gaara on the defense he can't do anything now that he's in that dome of sand." Naruto said looking at Sasuke run up the wall and grab his hand. Kakashi smirked. He knew what Sasuke was going to do next. "I don't think so If that stance is any indication Sasuke will bust into that dome." Naruto looked at the copy nin and turned his attention back to the fight. "Hatake-san I hope for Sasuke's sake that your right." Kakashi looked sadden at the way his name was used but turned his attention back to the fight.

**_I-X-I_**

Blue lightning found his way up Sasuke's hand. His whole hand was covered in it and the sound of chirping birds made its way to the crowd's ears. Just as the lightning seemed to move wildly around his hand he ran down the wall of the stadium.

"What is that?" Lee asked his teacher. "That Lee is Kakashi only original jutsu. Its name comes from the sound it makes of thousands of chirping birds. Its name is…

**Chidori (One Thousand Birds)**

**_I-X-I_**

There was complete silence as the thunder blade cut clean through the sand dome like it was nothing. "What is this warm feeling. Its wet." Gaara said inside of the dome as he put his hand on his chest to see what it was. "BLOOOOOOD MY BLOOD!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Gaara yelled as Sasuke felt the sand tighten his grip on his arm. He tried to pull it out and he succeed but didn't expect another hand to come with it. The hand flopped on the ground as if it was a fish. "What the hell is that?" Sakura said as she watched the hand get sucked back into the dome. But before any one knew it the dome exploded. People could only watch in intense fear. Naruto let go of Hinata and jumped to his feet. He could only say one word that could describe what's going on. "Damn!"

* * *

Well that's it guys I know cliff hangers but every good story need one like I said before guys don't forget to vote for me in the polls. Tell your friends, family anyone. Just vote for me ok. See you 


	9. Polls

**Naruto: Shikengon**

All right people as you know I'm been nominated Author of the year. Not only that but this story has also been nominated. If you are a huge Shikengon fan please vote for me. I'll have a new chapter soon with Watch Me Grow not far behind. The polls are starting by tomorrow so I look forward to seeing the results. If you need anything about the polls please ask Jesse Briceno he will fill you in. Peace.


	10. OMG! This is Bull!

Ok Listen! I'm really pissed on how they killed or going, or tried to kill Hinata. Thats bullshit! I am a real fan of hers. It has really been eatting at me at this. I can't even type chapters anymore. So as of right now I'm through with this! I'm no longer typeing anymore stories on Naruto! Im sorry if I pissed some people off. But now....I don't have the motivation anymore Thank you for your support for all my storys. If things don't change and she's not alive, then I'm done with Naruto Fanfiction forever. Thank you for your time. Hey!.....Riiiiiooooittttt!


	11. Lets Begin

Aw man! Its been a long time! A little too long if I say so myself. Anyway, welcome to another chapter of Naruto: Shikengon. I've decided, with the help of a few loyal readers to continue my stories. It took awhile but I decided it was for the best if I just continued. I also have this to say. YEAAAAAHHh!!! HINATA'S ALIVE!! Sorry about that. Anyway, as you can tell I kind of have a problem with doing rash things with out thinking of the consequence much like Naruto. And when I redid Watch Me Grow, I didn't have a plan like the first one. So I'll be putting the old one's back up while editing some of the chapters. I know this is getting annoying but hang in there with me. Thank you for your support on my story. I really appreciate it. Now with that out of the way Lets get on with the story!

**Bold: Kyuubi, Jutsu **

_**Letters Italics: Thoughts**_

_**I----------X----------I: Means talking sequence **_

**I don't own Naruto

* * *

  
**

_'What the hell is that!?' _Sasuke thought as he flinched at the sight inside of the dome. A single golden eye with a star like pupil in the middle glared back at Sasuke. All Sasuke could feel is an intense feel of hate.

Genma, the jonin who was the referee of the tournament, Looked around getting ready for battle. '_What is this felling?' _Everyone watched as the sand dome cracked open as it fell to dust. Gaara stood, holding his wound. He was breathing hard, almost like he was trying to control something with all his might.

"No...way! He _is_ wounded." Kankuro said as he stood their in amazement. Temari bit her lip as she gazed down at her little brother. "His shell broke prematurely. This bad!" Temari said as she and Kankuro looked down in fear.

**-X-**

**In the Kage box**

Kushina looked on in wonder as she could sense the demon inside of the boy. She turned to Chin (Jaraiya) and nodded. He understood and started gathering charka slowly so not to gather suspicion.

**-X-**

**With Naruto**

"Naruto-kun what is that?" Hinata whispered to her love. Naruto didn't say anything, but he also started gathering charka slowly. "Hinata, everything will be ok, just relax." Naruto said gaining a cold look in his eyes as he got ready for combat. Hinata nodded as she understood as she felt him tense.

Somewhere in the stands an ANBU made a hand seal as all around the stadium white feathers started to fall. _'Its begins' _

**-X-**

**With Naruto POV Naruto**

I looked around as he could see Kiba and Hinata fall asleep. _'Hinata's still hurt so I don't really see her stopping any genjutsu but Kiba? I don't understand why he couldn't dispel the jutsu.' _I dispelled the jutsu as he laid Hinata down on the chairs. I could see Guy and Kakashi dispel the jutsu. I could also other shonobi's do the same thing. I looked to Sakura and found her dispelling the technique as Ino and Choji were knocked out.

**-X-**

**End Naruto POV**

Baki looked around the arena to try and fine the ANBU who made the jutsu. _'A Genjutsu? Is Kabuto on the move already? Then they will almost surely...' _Baki said sneaking away.

**-X-**

**In the Kage box**

_'It begins.' _ Orochimaru thought as he turned his head slowly to Hiruzen and Kushina. When the three Kages made contact. Orochimaru's eyes widen as he chuckled and said, "Lets Begin!"

His two body guards sprint forward throwing two smoke bombs on the ground creating a veil of smoke around the Kage box.

**-X-**

**With Naruto**

"Naruto! You ready!" Chin said as a giant snake smashed into the arena. Kakashi and the other nin's stood in shock as it destroyed part of the arena. "Your on Naruto!" Naruto nodded as he activated his Shikengon. "I got it! **Hinjutsu: Olraydon! (Dark release: Obligation)** Naruto yelled as he widen his eyes as a dark vortex surrounded the Snake and sucked it in. The vortex faded away as Naruto's eyes stared to bleed. "Naruto you need to have more control over that. You could go blind. Here." Chin said giving Naruto a solder pill. "This it'll help." Naruto nodded and gave his thanks.

"Naruto you know what to do! I leave the rest to you!" Chin said as he puffed in a veil of smoke. Naruto nodded as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _'Ok! Operation Kill Gaara!'_

**-X-**

**In the Kage Box**

"Kazekage, what is the meaning of this...?" Hiruzen said as Kushina stood up and got into a defensive stands as the Hokage's bodyguard came running up, only to be struck with two kunai to the chest. "Hokage-sama....please...run away..." as his left dieing breath. Orochimaru came right behind Hiruzen with a Kunai to his neck ready to stab him at any given time and jumped to the ruff

Kushina nodded her head to Chin as they Shunshin (Body Flicker) to the ruff. The 2 sand nin came out of there cloths as they turned out to be sound nins. They were wearing the standardized oto nin outfit much like what Orochimaru always wears.

"So...its finally our turn." A man with 6 arms said as he smirked at the confusion on the faces of the leaf nins. "I've got a lot of stress from all that maintaining formation thing. Can't wait to cut lose." A man with a head coming out of his back. "You all smell like shit." The only girl of the team said. The red head could only turn her nose at the smell. The biggest one with a Mohawk yelled out, "Cut it out we're teammates! Theirs no need for violence right now among ourself."

**-X-**

Orochimaru sow a few ninjas coming his way, he looked towards his four subordinates and nodded. The four quickly made the snake hand sigh as they cried out **"Ninpou, Shishi Enjin!**(Ninja art: Quad-Violet Flame Field) A purple box like field surrounded the kages. An unfortunate ANBU slammed into the field and instantaneously burned into flames.

"Its useless for them to try and get in her. Your fate is in my hands." Orochimaru said behind his costume. "I didn't expect the Sand to betray Konoha..." Hiruzen said as he truthfully didn't expect that. He expect Orochimaru, yes but not the Sand. Orochimaru chuckled as he said, "A treaty is merely camouflage to relax an opponent. The petty mock battles ends here. Starting now, history will be made, the fall of Konohagakure." Hiruzen frowned as he said, "Are you trying to start a war?"

"Of course." Orochimaru said as he narrowed his eyes. "You should avoid conflicts, and seek a resolution through negotiation. There's still time to stop this, Kazekage." Hiruzen said trying to stop the fighting peacefully.

Orochimaru closed his eyes finding this was a good time then any to show who he really is. "Perhaps when you grow old, you become used to peace, eh Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said in his normal voice. Hiruzen finally caught on to what was going on. "My, my. When Gaara did his thing, I was planning on stealing Sasuke-kun for myself. It seems that I cannot have everything my way now can I." Orochimaru said with a sick tone to his voice that can make little kittens drop dead.

**-X-**

"So that was what you after. You want Konoha _and _ Sasuke." Orochimaru just snorted at the mention of Konoha. "You think that Konoha is that important? When Gaara awakens completely...their will be no Konoha. Today you will die and I...will win." Orochimaru said with a laid back tone. "We do not know the results until the very end now do we....Kushina?" The old man smirked as he got out of Orochimaru's clutches. "No we don't!" Kushina yelled as she came from below the floor almost slicing Orochimaru in half. Orochimaru barely made it away from the attack. If he wasn't so unnaturally flexible he would have been done in.

"I wasn't expecting you Kushina-chan, but then again you always had a knack for popping up where you don't belong." Orochimaru said sneering at the redhead. Hiruzen chuckled as he glared at Orochimaru "I don't know why your doing this. You don't have any goals or motives." Orochimaru chuckled and said, "No, I do have a goal. The Sharingan is what I desire, it will be the destruction of Konoha." Hiruzen tuned as he smirked to his ex-student as he watched as he threw his hat away.

"You haven't changed. Your still the fool who wants to learn every jutsu in the world." Hiruzen said as he got ready for battle. "Enough of the talking, I believe we have a fight to begin!"

And with that, the fight was on!

* * *

Their its done. I hope I haven't lost my touch. Remember I'm putting up the old chapters up so I hope your ready. Now please review.

**Hinjutsu: Olraydon (Dark release: Obligation): **This jutsu works with the eyes. It creates a black hole on any object. Its able to suck anything in. Its not none if it Is seen again. If this jutsu is never mastered there is a side effect that it could make the user go blind.

**Ninpou, Shishi Enjin(Ninja art: Quad-Violet Flame Field):** a Ninjutsu field creation technique utilized by the Sound Four. After surrounding their target, the four barrier specialists will create a rectangular box made of violet flames. Once created, no ninja will be able to penetrate the barrier without being harmed by the walls of flame. The only way to destroy the barrier is by disrupting the field from the inside.


	12. Goodbye

People of the fan fiction world I'm afraid I can know longer write anymore. You see I have decided to go into the army. I am 18 and out of high school, It is time I did something with my life besides looking at Fan fiction. That doesn't mean my stories will be undone....well most of them. You see I'm giving this account to a friend of mine to continue the story's. He will also be doing another of my story's that I never got the chance to do. If you have ever seen the movie The Animal with Rob Schneider then you know the lay out of what Naruto will be. So with a heavy heart I will give this account to my friend who is new at this so please treat him with as much respect as you treat me. Time and time again and Naruto: a new light will now end it will be going off around Sunday. The rest of the story's will be up and active as I but they might be tweaked to his liking.

If you are angry at me well I'm sorry but I have to get my life on track so Goodbye everyone in the fan fiction world. This account will be called Ero-Drak. The name will be changed by Sunday.

Farewell


End file.
